Media depositories are used to receive media items from a customer. One common type of media depository is a sheet media depository for receiving media items in sheet form (such as banknotes, cheques, tickets, giros, and the like).
Sheet media depositories are used in ATMs and other self-service terminals (such as vending machines, change machines, and the like) to identify and validate deposited sheets.
Sheet media depositories may comprise a number of units each performing a different task. For instance, a sheet media depository may comprise a rebuncher unit which forms part of a media depository. Mixed notes are fed by a customer into the depository which presents each note individually to a validator unit. Invalid notes are stored or returned to the customer. Valid notes are typically reformed into a bunch. The rebuncher unit is used to reform the bunch which is either returned to the customer or sent to storage hoppers. Sometimes media fed into or out of the rebuncher unit becomes jammed.
The term “depository” should be understood to include a module of an ATM sometimes referred to as a “recycler” whose manner of operation is somewhat similar to a depository albeit that a recycler may be used to dispense deposited notes to a subsequent customer.
Units and other hardware are often grouped within a depository very closely together, not only so that they can easily interact with one another, but also because space is often at a premium. This can make it difficult for an operator wishing to work on a unit, for example, to service or to release jammed media, to access its internal workings.
Some units in a depository may be racked out to facilitate servicing. To rack out a unit, a release handle or door is typically provided. Sometimes a unit's release door can only be reached by removing other, adjacent units or hardware. For instance, a rebuncher unit part of a depository in an ATM may be located adjacent bins, and the release door, which may be underneath the unit, may be accessed only by removing the bins, which is inconvenient and requires considerable effort.